Notebook
by avscarlet
Summary: Cerita tentang Soonyoung yang kehilangan buku catatannya, dan kemudian berujung pada tragedi di hutan. SoonHoon. Seventeen. BL. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai/BL, typho(s), one-shot, SoonHoon

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung membuka-buka setiap bagian tas sekolahnya dengan panik. Tidak ada. Pemuda itu kemudian beralih ke lokernya. Namun dia tetap tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dia kembali mencari di tas sekolahnya. Dibukanya semua resleting benda itu kemudian dibalikkannya hingga semua barangnya berjatuhan di atas mejanya. Soonyoung kembali mencari-cari dengan panik, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Buku catatan biologinya tidak ada dimanapun.

 _Mati aku!_ batinnya.

Dengan frustasi Soonyoung menyisirkan rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sepuluh menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir dan pelajaran fisika akan dimulai. Kepanikannya bertambah saat teringat betapa guru biologinya terkenal sangat disiplin dan eksentrik karena suka memberi hukuman aneh-aneh pada murid-muridnya yang melanggar aturan. Dan tidak membawa buku catatan termasuk dalam salah satu daftar aturannya.

Soonyoung memandang sekelilingnya dengan panik. Otaknya sibuk berputar mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Mencari cara untuk menghindari hukuman dari gurunya. Dan sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Pemuda itu punya ide. Dia akan melakukan hal yang cukup sering dilakukannya, yaitu membolos.

Tanpa membuang-buang lebih banyak waktu Soonyoung segera memasukkan semua barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas dengan asal-asalan dan menyelempangkan benda itu di bahunya. Kemudian pemuda itu berlari keluar kelasnya, dia sempat menabrak seseorang tepat di luar pintu kelas, entah siapa itu. Sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dengan terburu-buru, dia kembali berlari menuju hutan yang sering dikunjunginya sepulang sekolah.

~SS~

Lee Jihoon sedang menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya saat menemukan sebuah benda persegi panjang asing di dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku tulis, tapi bukan miliknya. Jihoon yakin akan hal itu karena dia tak mengenali sampulnya.

Dengan penasaran, dibukanya buku itu perlahan. Pada halaman pertamanya, pemuda itu menemukan nama 'Kwon Soonyoung' tertulis dengan rapi. Ah, Jihoon ingat sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jihoon tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, dan untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama sehari itu, dia meminjam buku-buku catatan milik Soonyoung, salah satunya adalah buku catatan biologi itu. Tapi seingat Jihoon, dia sudah mengembalikan semua buku itu pada sang pemilik, lantas kenapa buku catatan biologi itu masih tersimpan di dalam tasnya?

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang seolah menyerah pada dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Yang penting sekarang Jihoon harus mengembalikan buku itu pada Soonyoung, atau pemuda itu akan terkena masalah karena tidak membawa buku catatan.

Jihoon bangkit dari tempatnya dan melirik tempat duduk Soonyoung. Kursi itu kosong, dan tak ada satu barang pun disana. Dan sang pemilik tempat duduk juga tidak ada. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, namun tetap tidak menemukan sosok pemuda sipit yang dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu.

Baru saja pemuda bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kaki untuk menyebrangi ruangan, secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi bentuk persegi kecil terjatuh dari sela-sela buku catatan Soonyoung. Jihoon mengambil dan memandang benda itu dengan kedua alis bertaut. Penasaran, akhirnya dia membuka kertas tersebut. Sebuah kalimat 'Kwon Soonyoung, aku mencintaimu' tertulis dengan rapi tepat di tengah kertas. Dan tulisan itu adalah tulisan tangan Jihoon sendiri.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Jihoon meremas kertas itu menjadi sebuah gumpalan tak beraturan dan memasukkannya ke saku kemejanya. Beruntung buku catatan itu belum sampai ke tangan Soonyoung. Kalau saja pemuda bermata sipit itu sampai membacanya, sungguh rasa malu Jihoon tidak bisa terukur.

Jangan salah, memang Jihoon sendirilah yang menulis kalimat itu, karena sejujurnya dia memang menyukai Soonyoung sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah pertama. Hanya saja, dia masih belum memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Yoon Jeonghan, salah satu teman sekelasnya. "Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu."

Jihoon kemudian teringat akan masalah buku catatan Soonyoung. "Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa hyung tahu dimana Soonyoung?"

Kening Jeonghan berkerut. "Soonyoung?" Pemuda bersurai panjang itu meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu, matanya menerawang seolah mengingat-ingat. "Ah ya, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, lebih tepatnya dia menabrakku. Aku tidak tahu dia mau pergi kemana, tapi sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru, dan dia juga membawa tasnya."

Terburu-buru? Membawa tas? Apakah itu berarti Soonyoung membolos? Kalau iya, kemana? Jihoon merasa pemuda itu tidak mungkin akan pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak. Dia telah mengenal Soonyoung cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tidak terlalu betah berada di rumah. Lantas, kemana pemuda itu pergi?

Sebuah kenangan tentangnya dan Soonyoung tiba-tiba memasuki pikiran Jihoon. Kenangan saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama, saat Soonyoung untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan tempat persembunyiannya pada Jihoon. Mungkinkah Soonyoung ada di tempat itu?

Cepat-cepat Jihoon berlari keluar kelas. Saat mencapai ambang pintu dia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeonghan yang masih berada di tempatnya. "Jeonghan hyung, terima kasih!" katanya singkat, kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Jeonghan yang kebingungan.

~SS~

Suasana di dalam hutan jauh berbeda dengan suasana di kota tempat tinggalnya. Itulah sebabnya sejak kecil Soonyoung suka berada di dalam hutan. Ketenangan yang terasa, suara-suara hewan saling bercengkrama, dan udaranya yang bersih membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman, seolah sedang berada di dunia lain yang jauh dari kota tempatnya tinggal saat ini.

Saat berada di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, Soonyoung sangat suka pergi berpetualang seorang diri. Dan dari salah satu petualangannya itu, dia menemukan hutan ini. Sejak saat itu, Soonyoung menjadi sering berkunjung ke hutan, menelusuri seluk-beluknya sampai-sampai dia hafal dengan tepat letak danau, sarang kelinci, lumpur hisap, dan tempat-tempat lain di dalam hutan. Pernah juga suatu kali pemuda itu mengajak Jihoon ke dalam hutan. Saat itu dia begitu ingin menunjukkan tempat temuannya itu pada seseorang, dan entah kenapa sosok Lee Jihoon adalah sosok pertama yang muncul di pikirannya.

Begitu tiba di bawah pohon apel tempatnya biasa beristirahat, Soonyoung merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup udara bersih hutan dalam-dalam. Dijatuhkannya tas yang sejak tadi tersampir di bahunya, kemudian pemuda itu duduk bersandar pada batang pohon dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Perasaan damai sontak menyelimutinya saat angin semilir berhembus membelai wajahnya. Sayangnya perasaan itu tak bertahan lama. Karena beberapa detik kemudian Soonyoung mendengar sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan. Mungkin jika suara teriakan itu terdengar asing di telinganya, Soonyoung tidak akan menghiraukannya. Namun tidak. Suara itu adalah sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Soonyoung sehingga membuat pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju asal suara.

Beberapa kali tubuh pemuda itu tergores ranting pohon dan tersandung akar pohon hingga jatuh, membuat seragamnya kotor oleh tanah. Namun dia tidak memperdulikannya. Satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah suara teriakan Jihoon. Maka begitu sampai di asal suara, dia segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya untuk mencari pemuda itu. Hal yang cukup sulit, mengingat ukuran tubuh Jihoon yang mungil.

"Jihoon!" teriak Soonyoung tanpa berhenti memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Soonyoung, aku disini!" kata suara Jihoon tak jauh di bawahnya. Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jihoon tengah disedot oleh lumpur hisap hingga hanya terlihat separuh badannya dan kedua tangannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Salah satu tangan itu memegang buku catatan yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Tapi dia sudah tidak peduli dengan buku catatan itu. Lekas-lekas dia mencari sebuah ranting yang terlihat cukup panjang dan kuat untuk menarik Jihoon keluar dari lumpur hisap.

Tak lama, dia akhirnya menemukan sebuah ranting pohon ek yang cukup panjang. Pemuda itu mencoba membengkokkan ranting itu untuk mengecek kekuatannya. _Sepertinya cukup kuat._

Soonyoung segera kembali ke tempat Jihoon dan mengulurkan ranting yang ditemukannya pada pemuda itu. "Pegang ini!" perintahnya.

Jihoon menurut. Digapainya ranting itu dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang buku catatan Soonyoung tinggi-tinggi.

Soonyoung mencoba menarik, namun tak lama, pegangan Jihoon terlepas dan dia terhuyung mundur. Lumpur hisap semakin menelan tubuhnya.

"Pegang dengan dua tangan!"

Jihoon menggeleng tegas. "Tidak bisa, bukumu—"

"Lemparkan saja buku itu ke arahku," usul Soonyoung.

Sejenak Jihoon tampak bimbang."Tapi..." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...bagaimana kalau bukumu jatuh ke lumpur?"

"Sudahlah, lemparkan saja, oke?" desak Soonyoung frustasi. Pemuda itu sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa temannya itu lebih memprioritaskan buku sial itu dibanding keselamatannya sendiri. "Aku tidak lagi peduli soal buku itu sekarang, yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatanmu."

Sontak kedua pipi Jihoon memerah mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menganggap keselamatannya adalah hal terpenting? Soonyoung tidak akan tahu betapa senangnya Jihoon mendengar ucapan itu. Rasanya seolah ada ribuan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di dalam dada Jihoon.

"Jihoon, cepat!" teriak Soonyoung, membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon dan membubarkan perayaan imajinasinya. Dilemparkannya buku catatan Soonyoung kuat-kuat hingga buku itu jatuh di tanah tak jauh dari tempat Soonyoung berdiri.

Sang pemilik hanya mengamati benda itu terjatuh, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengambilnya. Lengannya tetap terulur memegangi ranting untuk diraih Jihoon. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jihoon segera meraih ranting tersebut dan berpegangan kuat-kuat pada benda itu sementara Soonyoung menariknya keluar dari lumpur hisap. Pemuda itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik Jihoon.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit agar usahanya berhasil. Setelah berhasil, Soonyoung berbaring telentang di dekat lumpur hisap dengan nafas terengah-engah, sementara Jihoon telungkup. Pemuda itu dilumuri lumpur mulai dari bawah perut hingga ujung kakinya yang masih berada di tepi lumpur hisap. Kedua tangan pemuda itu masih menggenggam erat ujung ranting ek.

Selama beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas mereka berdua. Hingga kemudian Soonyoung mendudukkan dirinya dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau ada disini?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Soonyoung, tubuhnya masih tetap menempel di tanah. "Untuk mengembalikan bukumu."

Soonyoung tertegun. Dialihkannya pandangan pada buku catatannya yang masih tergeletak tak jauh darinya, sama sekali belum tersentuh. Diambilnya buku tersebut, kemudian pemuda itu kembali menatap Jihoon, heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Jihoon tersenyum seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Kedua tangan serta salah satu lututnya bertumpu pada tanah. "Bukankah kau pernah mengajakku kesini saat di sekolah menengah pertama dulu?" katanya. "Aku bahkan masih ingat betapa bersemangatnya kau saat itu, menarik-narikku kesini sambil berkata bahwa tempat ini adalah hasil temuanmu." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua.

Rasa malu merayapi diri Soonyoung, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan dari teman dihadapannya itu. Saat itulah ekor matanya menangkap sebuah gumpalan kertas dibawah tubuh Jihoon. Gumpalan itu tertutup lumpur di beberapa bagian, namun bagian lainnya bersih. Karena penasaran, diambilnya gumpalan itu dan dibukanya.

~SS~

Sebelah tangan Soonyoung tiba-tiba terulur pada Jihoon, membuat jantung pemuda itu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap-siap menerima perlakuan manis Soonyoung seperti yang sering dilihatnya di drama yang sering dia tonton.

Namun beberapa detik berlalu dan Jihoon tidak merasakan sentuhan tangan Soonyoung di tubuhnya. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membuka sebelah matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Soonyoung sedang membaca secarik kertas yang lusuh dan berlumpur dengan kening berkerut dan kedua pipi bersemu merah.

"D-dari mana kau dapat kertas itu?" tanya Jihoon panik.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Tetap dipandanginya kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Jihoon-ah, bukankah ini tulisan tanganmu?"

Jihoon menelan ludah. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Pemuda mungil itu berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Ambil nafas, hembuskan. Ya, dia sudah ketahuan, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sudah basah, lebih baik mandi saja sekalian.

"Ya, itu memang tulisanku."

"Lalu kenapa disini tertulis—"

"Karena," Jihoon memotong ucapan Soonyoung. "Aku memang mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Jihoon dapat mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah bertahun-tahun memendamnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Kini, dia tinggal menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Soonyoung padanya.

"Aku..."

Jihoon memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlalu takut akan kelanjutan kata itu.

"...senang mendengar hal itu. Karena, yah, sebenarnya kurasa aku juga menyukaimu."

Terperangah, Jihoon tanpa sadar membuka kedua matanya yang langsung bersibobok dengan manik hitam Soonyoung yang hampir tidak terlihat karena senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jihoon, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk mantap. Senyum lebar masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa dulu aku menunjukkan tempat ini padamu, dan hanya padamu?"

 _Hanya padaku? Dia menunjukkan tempat ini hanya padaku?_

Sejujurnya selama ini Jihoon mengira Soonyoung telah menunjukkan hutan tempat persembunyiannya pada banyak orang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan tempat ini padanya. Dia tak pernah berpikir dirinya seistimewa itu di mata Soonyoung.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita jelajahi tempat ini? Akan kutunjukkan seluk beluknya agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi," kata Soonyoung seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jihoon, menawarkan pemuda itu untuk meraihnya.

Tanpa kebimbangan sedikitpun, disambutnya uluran tangan tersebut dengan senyum yang terkembang.

 **-END-**


End file.
